


Doctor Who: An angel named...

by TARDIS_Type40_my_all_time_favourite1986



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Falling In Love, First Meetings, Love, One Shot, Ten/Rose - Freeform, open end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:20:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22152424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TARDIS_Type40_my_all_time_favourite1986/pseuds/TARDIS_Type40_my_all_time_favourite1986
Summary: ~When he sees her directly for the first time, it is truly not a good moment for the young woman, as it shouldn't really happen and yet she cannot resist how she lives in the short time she spends with him changed for them.~
Relationships: Tenth Doctor/Rose Tyler
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Doctor Who: An angel named...

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, Dear Reader... 
> 
> Welcome to my new one shot. I also have a lot of typing plans for the new year, especially since many of my ideas come from the old year.
> 
> As always, have fun.
> 
> Allons-y
> 
> PS: I once made a small cover picture for my story. Unfortunately I still don't know how to add pictures here, but I think it can be done that way. (And yes, it is my Account 🙂.) 
> 
> https://www.instagram.com/p/B71OLI6Ix4G/?igshid=1ai8nhtdipjx9

Doctor Who is © by BBC 

Doctor Who: An angel named...

If someone asked her who she was, she did not answer, but touched her counterpart lightly, who then fell back dead the next moment. In most cases, she had accompanied the deceased for a short time, without their knowing it, until she showed herself to take their life shortly afterwards because their time had come.

In all that time she had felt it was normal, she was used to this task, it was part of her life. Many would mistake her for a weeping angel if she really existed, but she wasn't. It was not made of stone and its victims were not sent back in the past, no, they all really died from a tiny touch.

All these years she had never wondered what it would be like to feel the fear everyone felt when she showed herself to them. She never thought about what all people felt when they realized that they were going to die.

Now she did it. It was her job to kill a man in his 30s since his time had come and yet when she saw him for the first time she just ran away, not knowing what that feeling was that broke through her body. She just kept running and didn't stop until she was blocked by a house wall.

„Wait!“ A voice called „you just ran away when you saw me. Did I do anything to you?“

She just looked at him. Why could he see her? That shouldn't be possible, no one saw her until she allowed it to happen and then it was only a brief moment.

The man came closer, his sneakers were from the snow on the streets, it was wet in the middle of January, but he didn't seem to care. Instead, he took his hands out of his dress pants and reached for hers, which were colder than Antarctica.

„I've never seen you here before“, he said, „are you new here? My name is John.“  
„I have no name“, she breathed, her voice barely perceptible, but he still heard her.  
„But you have to have one, don't you? What should I call otherwise?“

„You'll die in two weeks, what do you care if I have a name or not?“  
„So I don't have to go without a memory of the angel of death. And yes, I know who you are, I saw you for the first time when I learned as a little boy that I have only a very few years left. Well, actually it was more of a dream.“

She couldn't keep her eyes on him any longer when he said those words. He took it all so very calmly, when he should rather scream how unfair it is.

„Then you will stay with me for the last two weeks of my life, won't you? Well, it's nice that I'm not going to be alone in time.“

She lowered her eyes, still not understanding that he could see her and that he was so relaxed about the fact that he would soon die. Most would not accept it, believing that she was wrong and that it was actually someone else who had to die, but not her.

„You wonder why I don't just curse my fate, right? It may be because I have been able to prepare myself since my childhood, that I have had many years to do everything I wanted to do.“

She had stopped and looked at the picture of roses in a shop window. John stepped next to her.  
„It is said that all flowers in the world have a smell.“  
„Yes, but why are you saying this? You would have to...“  
„No“, she shook her head, „I have no senses when it comes to tasting, smelling, and touching. When I put my hand on yours, I feel nothing. If the cold wind blows around me, I don't feel it, if I had something to eat it would be without taste to me.“

The angel of death (there were many of them) had never before noticed how lonely their life was, but that was their existence.

„Well, come on, Rose, I definitely don't want to waste the past two weeks.“  
„Rose?“, She asked confused and he nodded, explaining that it was the name of the flowers in the picture, but it would also be a first name. And it would suit her.

„Rose“, she let the name melt on her tongue, „if you want to call me that, I won't stop you.“

John smiled and took her hand. No matter that she couldn't feel it, he did it for both of them.

Warmth, a warmth that was foreign to her, ran through her body. Usually she only felt cold, which came from herself, something like a warm breath of air was foreign to her. What was it that she felt with John? As an angel of death, she was only there to do her job, everything else was irrelevant and irrelevant to her, but John let her feel a touch of warmth for the first time in her life.

„Is everything ok?“  
„Yes, I just still don't understand how you can take it so easily. Most would be afraid.“

He had them, more than he wanted to admit, to himself and to himself, but she was doomed to eternally send people to the empire... wherever... but now that someone really saw them, even gave her a name, then she slowly began to doubt her task.

She had no memory of her old life, one day she just stood in front of another person who told her what her job was from now on and that there was no going back.

And she had done this task without thinking about it until she suddenly met him.

Two weeks until he had to die.

A few days later they were having a picnic, it was a warm January day in a park. He told her how much he loved being in nature in Scotland, his home country, and when she asked him why he moved to London, he just said it was a spontaneous decision, maybe because he wanted to see something else.

„Have you never thought about traveling?“  
„It would not have been fun alone and finding someone who agreed to do so would not have been so easy.“

She took his hand, concentrated briefly, and a few seconds later they were somewhere else.

„Where are we?“  
„In the far north of Canada.“  
„So you can really teleport from one place to another in a few seconds?“  
„Yes, but I shouldn't be using it for something like that.“

John suddenly stepped behind her and put his arms around her waist so that his hands were on her stomach and his head was on her shoulder. Rose, as her name was now, shouldn't feel anything, but still she couldn't escape the warmth that came from him. And worst of all, she had no heart that could have been beating wildly in her. She had never missed not having a heart, but now she wished she had one.

„You could have warned me, because it's pretty cold.“  
She looked up into his eyes and they looked at her amused.  
„Unless you wanted to annoy me, Rose, which wouldn't surprise me.“

She couldn't answer him, what words could she have found that would no longer raise questions?

The next time she opened her eyes, they were back to where they had left before. And immediately she freed herself from his arms and ran away. Even though she was an angel, she had neither wings nor the ability to fly. Teleporting was the only thing she was allowed to do.

He called her name, but she didn't respond, even managed to shake it off. What was that that happened to her? Why, for the first time in all of her existence, was she afraid to kill a man because his time had come. And why did she feel anything like fear at all?

Feelings were strange to her, maybe she had them once, but she couldn't remember it after all these years and so far it didn't seem to be important to her.

John had caught up with her in the meantime, but he didn't go any closer, but waited for her to notice him on his own. And she did, but didn't admit anything she'd noticed. On the contrary, she actually wanted him to go and they would not see each other until a certain point in time. And then it would be pretty quick and she would be alone again until the next person to die fell into her job.

„It wasn't really meant to be like that“, said someone next to her.  
„What do you all mean?“  
„What happens to you. It shouldn't have happened that he could see you, it should never have been that you spend time together…“  
„John knows that he will die, and besides, he had seen me as a child.“

The other person shook his head and warned her to let it get too close. But when she wanted to know what that meant, she was suddenly alone again.

And John was gone. So he really seemed to understand that she didn't want to see him anymore.

He had only five days left and most would look for a way to avert it all, but he just took it as if it were something normal and nothing to be afraid of.

Well, whatever the reasons, it wasn't her business to worry about. And so she left London and would not return until his time came.

Five days turned into four, then three and finally only two. John had no plans during this time, what else should he do that is not something special. All of this would no longer make sense and he would only be reminded all the time of what he could not do in the future.

There was actually only one thing he regretted and that was not to have told Rose how much he had enjoyed spending time with her and that he would probably never get the chance to tell her how much he felt for her and that it went far beyond friendship.

Well, she was an angel of death, so it is very possible that she wasn't familiar with all the concepts of love, partnership and trust, it sounds like a story full of fantasy to her.

Maybe there was a time when she felt something like love, friendship, but pain and sadness, but all of that seemed to have happened in another world.

She remembered the first conversation with her manager very well when she was told what her job was from now on. She had accepted it without thinking about it and until today she had never questioned her job. The people she ultimately killed always died of an illness and when it came time it had to be that way, not even she could and wanted to change anything about it.

And then John fell into her area, the man who had supposedly seen her as a child and who gave her the name Rose. In all her existence, she had no idea how old she really was, hadn't hesitated, hadn't doubted it, but he was the one who made her do it. He questioned her entire knowledge, her entire existence. Why did she suddenly feel that everything she was doing was wrong.

Tears. Was it tears running down her cheeks? But that was not possible, it could not be that she was crying, she had not done it for ages and therefore completely forgot how liberating it could feel. And she didn't do anything to stop it.

She didn't notice the steps that were slowly approaching her. She didn't notice someone standing behind her, then took her hand and both teleported to another location.

Rose gasps in surprise when she saw the clear starry sky above her. Even in all her years, she had never seen so many stars at once.

„I also wanted to show you a place that exceeded all your ideas“, he said next to her now, „a place so close and yet so far away that you feel like you are in another world.“

„When...“ she started, but couldn't finish the sentence.  
„When did I die? I don't remember, but I don't care, Rose. What matters is that I can finally be with you without being afraid.“

Rose stared at him. He had died and he was what now? There were different types of life after death, life in a parallel world, some remained human, others became angels, very few were reborn a short time later, and then there were pure lights, former living, who had accomplished everything they set out in their lives, but these lights are very rare and seeing them was a miracle.

He himself remained human, only with the additional ability to teleport to other places and of course to exist for a long time. But none of that mattered if he could spend all the time with her.

John leaned forward slowly and she instinctively took a step back since she hadn't done this for many years, maybe even centuries, and all memories were gone. But John didn't hesitate, but put his lips gently on hers, but didn't move them and then pulled back.

He wanted to give her the opportunity to choose for herself and she did so, kissing him with an affection that surprised him, and yet he returned it shortly afterwards, smiling as she wrapped her arms around his waist.

„Oh, Rose Tyler“, he whispered, „I missed you so much.“

The end.


End file.
